Growing Up
by Break Up Lover
Summary: Aerith broke up with Tifa so now she's trying to find a way to cope so what does this tomboy do? Hang out with the guy with beer and pizza, but of course the only one available is Cloud. song Dammit by Blink 182 CloudxTifa TifaxCloud


I walked home from the university I'm going to. It wasn't that long of a walk. Twenty to thirty minutes of walking under the pale blue sky with clouds gliding over it. The walk is relaxing if you look around yourself the whole time. I was about ready to walk into the apartment when I noticed her glaring at me.

"It's alright to tell me what you think about me. I'll try not to argue or hold it against you." I said not letting her hear the pain and anger inside of me. Aerith just continued to glare at me. Most people don't see her angry side but I guess that's because she's great at hiding it.

Aerith is leaving me. The boxes that littered the floor had something to do with it but also that sad glare on her face. It let me know she was serious. We've lived together in a one bedroom apartment for a while now. She never liked the fact that I work at a bar and go to college at the same time. It's not my fault she never went to a university or cared enough about school.

She didn't answer and so I turned around and left figuring I might as well go out with my friends tonight and do my best to get over it. Cloud, Zack, Reno, and Rude should help me forget all about this. Perhaps beer and pizza would be best. I took out my phone after I shut the door. I need to stay out of my apartment so I need to spend the night over at one of the guy's places.

This way she can move out and nothing will be left of her by the time I get home. My chest felt hollow but I ignored it and called Cloud. He picked up on the third ring. "Tifa." He said simply making me force a smile and come up with something random to do today.

"Let's all hang out tonight! The guys and me kicking back and drinking beer! I need a place to crash too but we can figure that out later." I grinned and acted like nothing was wrong. My heart was pounding but I knew he wouldn't hear through it. Not while on the phone. If we were face to face then that'd be different.

"Alright, I'll call everyone and we can meet at my place. I don't want to make anyone else deal with the mess during exams." He said making me realize no one will want to hang out and have fun during exam week. Cloud and I are set but Reno? Zack is a maybe but I'm sure Rude would be fine with us hanging out… but it'd be no fun with two quiet and observant types. Zack and Reno make it a party!

"See you in ten. I'm walking." I said into the phone blankly and hung up. I don't want to deal with this too much since I know full well it'll be hard to focus with these guys around. When I got to his place it turned out no one else can show so we just had the beer and pizza by ourselves watching some old movies.

"You look upset." Cloud pointed out in the middle of Robin Hood: Men in Tights. I nodded and didn't offer anything more but I was shocked and pissed off when he paused the movie and looked at me. When I saw the glare I sighed and took a swing of beer. Fine.

"Aerith broke up with me and I don't know why. I guess I'm upset about it and want a distraction… so will you _please_ unpause the distraction?" I demanded angrily starting to feel drunk. Cloud sighed and unpaused the distraction but before I could focus on it he kissed me.

"Not the best timing but I've been waiting for you two to break up." He whispered against my face as the kiss became deeper. Soon Cary Elwes was just the background to hot mouth watering sex.

Granted we both decided that this had better last otherwise we completely ruined Robin Hood for the rest of our lives. We wouldn't be able to watch it without laughing, getting incredibly embarrassed, or thinking about someone we wish we were still with.

None of which we wanted to do.

"I guess this is growing up." Cloud said with a smirk making me roll my eyes.

"Totally." I smirked.

The next day when I was heading out to the bar Aerith stopped me with a glare and tried to walk past but I just smirked and walked forward before kissing her. "I don't think I love you anymore but that's okay, because I found myself a man." I whispered and watched her eyes widen before taking a couple steps back.

I saw the tears and noticed the hurt look but I don't care anymore. She broke up with me for acting too much like a guy and now I've found someone who never cared about that. Someone who just loves me the way I am.

Might as well take advantage right?

"Goodbye Aerith. I really did love you." I said softly then headed into my job. Looking out the window I watched her cry, standing there like a weak child I've never known. She's always been my angel and now she's just another crying girl on the street.

I smiled to myself.

So I guess the crying girl is no longer me…

Fancy that.


End file.
